1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and methods which may promote and maintain hair growth selectively in the scalp and eyebrow region of a subject. More specifically, this invention relates to compositions formulated for topical application on the specific region to be treated which are composed entirely of food-grade or naturally occurring components. Finally, this invention also relates to compositions which retard or reverse pigmentation loss in hair and hair follicle cells.
2. Background of the Related Art
Historically, many compositions have been advanced relating to the induction and stimulation of hair growth by the topical application of hair tonics and various preparations. With the exception of MINOXIDIL, none of these compositions has ever proven to be sufficiently effective whether administered topically, orally or systemically. Furthermore, these compositions are based on active ingredients which are synthetic in nature and which, generally, are classified as pharmaceutical drugs. Thus there is the danger of unwanted side effects, the necessity for medical monitoring etc. To date, no composition has been advanced which is effective in maintaining hair growth and promoting hair regrowth that is comprised of naturally occurring food-grade materials.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a method and composition which promotes and maintains hair growth. It would also be desirable that this method and composition promote and maintain hair growth selectively only in scalp and eyebrow regions of the subject's skin. It would also be desirable that such a composition be topically applicable and composed of naturally occurring food-grade constituents.